


The Slip

by GamblingDementor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Confession, Clubbing, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: Vanessa goes to the club to let steam off.(Pre-musical, pre-Vanessa/Usnavi)





	The Slip

The music is blasting so loud in Vanessa's ears that she almost doesn't hear it anymore, but she feels it vibrating through her body, making her heart throb and her mind all fuzzy. She grins and makes her way to the dance floor. It's going to be a great night.

 

She'll need it. Friday night and she has tomorrow off, only a week since the last time she went out to the clubs but it felt like ten and Vanessa really needs to let steam off. Preferably in someone's bed, but the night is still young. There's still plenty of time to get Daniela out of her head.

 

It's not that she hates Daniela. Well, it often does feel that way but truly, she doesn't, not really, she just hates all the lies. Daniela _always_ lies. These days, it's all about the bodega guy − Vanessa doesn't let herself call him by name too much in her own mind so it doesn't slip out loud by accident either. Somehow, Daniela has had it in her head that Vanessa has a _thing_ for him, some romantic crap like that. She keeps teasing her about it.

 

Of course, there is nothing going on. Vanessa has vaguely been aware of Usna… of _him_ her whole life as Nina's friend and nothing else and certainly not since she started working at the salon and seeing him every morning. Does she find him cute? That's irrelevant. There is nothing here, the case is closed, Daniela is wrong. But boy, does Daniela think she's right. There was another 'event' today, something about Vanessa smiling too much when she got another free coffee this morning, and Daniela has been on her back all day about it. As if Vanessa had no other reason than a non-existent crush to be glad for free shit. She's been on the edge all day and needs to lose herself in the dancing and the people at the club and at least for a night forget about her job, forget about Daniela and forget about Usnavi.

 

A club a bit further away from the block, because she doesn't want to see anyone from the usual Friday nights. Nice music, cute girls, cool guys, Vanessa is feeling it. She starts her night where she always feels the best, the sexiest, where she can be hot and admired like she thinks she ought to be. On the dancefloor, there is no drunk mom, no petty boss, no shitty job and shittier landlord, no stress. There's only people's arms touching her as she gives the world what they don't deserve and dances her heart away.

 

In particular one pair of arms is allowed to hold her tonight. A guy she's never met before, but she has the immediate feeling that they're going to be very well acquainted by the end of the night. Nice eyes, big and black, and a cute little beard that looks like it would scratch deliciously between her legs, strong arms around her but he's still probably skinny enough that she can throw him around. She decides right then and there that she will end the night in his bed.

 

It's not like it's hard for her. Vanessa may not have Nina's brains, but she has her hot body, curves exactly where they should be and nowhere else, and her smiles that she can wield as she wants. Also, she can dance. A bit of grinding her hips the right way, playing with her dress just short of too provocative, giving him the seductive eyes that make him feel like he's the hottest guy in the club tonight. Maybe he is. Most likely she didn't care to look too hard.

 

"My place?" She asks, almost shouting over the blasting music.

 

He looks at her up and down and with a wicked grin, nods and pushes her through the crowd. His hands are tight at her hips and he's pressing himself against her, so close that she feels the outline of his erection against her ass. It's going to be a great night indeed.

 

They've barely stepped outside the club that he grabs her waist and presses her up against a wall, his mouth devouring her, a leg pushing between hers. He's a good kisser, she notes, and obviously had a mint before shoving her tongue in her mouth. She wonders briefly if she'd taste coffee on Usnavi's… _No she doesn't_. She wonders nothing. She's busy with this one dude.

 

"I live that way," she gestures.

 

He pulls her leg a bit further up, grinding into her already, his mouth at her neck. A hand slides between her legs and she has to slap it away, pushing on his chest.

 

"I said my place," she chides him. "C'mon."

 

"Alright," he smirks, a hand on her ass as they walk the few blocks towards her place.

 

Her mom is probably snoring in some random spot of the apartment. Vanessa has stopped letting her mom being a lazy drunk bother her and prevent her from having any fun. The dude squints when she pushes the door open but as soon as she takes his hands and leads him to her bedroom with a sexy look at him, he's back to smiling.

 

"You're so hot," he growls, hands everywhere across her body, grabbing boobs and ass at the same time. "Even on the dancefloor, I saw you and…"

 

"Shut up," she whispers, unbuckling his belt.

 

She's never really been one for listening to whatever guys have to say. Or at the very least, not him. When it's the right guy, she might be more willing to listen. Maybe. She didn't bring this guy home for a nice chat tonight, that's a certainty. Pushing on his shoulders (not too broad, just right, Vanessa likes her guys lean), she leads him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed frame and she drops to her knees.

 

"Nice," he grins as she pulls his pants down, pulling out his dick, already quite hard and harder when she wraps her lips around it.

 

"Shut up," she repeats, plopping his dick out with a wet sound before getting back to it.

 

He cups the side of her head like dudes do. Vanessa doesn't mind, as long as she can focus on her thing. Nice dick, decent size, bigger than she'd have thought looking at the guy. Vanessa has sucked more than her fair share of dicks, if she has to admit, largely enough to get a good grasp of her own preferences, although you never quite know what's awaiting under those briefs until the pants hit the floor. Daniela gossips way too much about each and every man on the block, but somehow no one has ever revealed anything about… She sucks harder, moans around him, bobbing her head up and down. She needs to focus on the guy she brought home. There is no one else tonight.

 

Vanessa never quite gives half of herself into doing something she likes. She likes sex, simple as that. There's something quite relaxing about losing herself in the feelings of it, forgetting about every dumb person trying to make her life miserable. She forgets everything, everyone, focuses on her body and what it can do. She has no lack of confidence and she's quite sure that she is more than adept at this. Before long, the guy is panting and his balls are bunching up. His hand tightens in her hair and she hates that he's not even warning her, but she's felt it coming and she strokes him through the last of it. He'll last longer later. She'll want that.

 

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry…" He lies but she shakes her head, standing up.

 

With a teasing smirk, she pulls her arms back, blindly undoes the ribbons at the back holding her dress together. It falls off on the ground at once and she also shimmies out of her heels and panties, under his aroused gaze. She likes that. His lips are open and inviting and she gestures for him to get to his knees where she was.

 

"Your turn," she demands and sees that the dude must not be used to have any such effort required of him. She takes her seat on the bed, legs wrapping around his shoulders as he hesitantly tries a lick. She's wet, but not nearly wet enough yet and as he gives her mediocre attempts to please her, Vanessa is bond to resort to the confines of her own mind where her fantasies lay.

 

The beard is nice enough, just as she thought, patchy and scratching the skin of her inner thighs deliciously. He presses two fingers inside − too fast, too rushed − and licks around her clit − not hard enough, too scattered − and she imagined him much better than this. Disappointment is not going to let her not enjoy the evening. She swore she'd forget about Daniela's lies tonight and she will. She is not thinking about Usnavi at all. She's just thinking of a scratchy goatee, and deep brown eyes, so dark they look almost black, and an awkward smile in the morning. She's thinking of free coffee and fingers brushing against the cardboard cup, of a stupid bet that makes her smile, of an even stupider gossip trailing behind her.

 

" _Usnavi_ …" She moans and her blood freezes.

 

She doesn't move, hoping that maybe the dude won't have heard and they can keep going. But of course, he has to be a jerk about it. Pulling back, he glances up at her and she hates him in this instant.

 

"Isn't that the bodega guy from the 183rd?" He smirks and she wonders how she ever found him hot.

 

"Get out," she growls.

 

Already sitting up, she grabs a pillow from her headboard, covering herself. She feels so very exposed in a way that never used to bother her, naked beyond her flesh and skin. The dude stares at her dumbly, frowning.

 

"C'mon, I was joking, we haven't even…"

 

"Get. Out."

 

A few seconds pass before the asshole gets the message and, with a disappointed shrug, he stands up, buckling his belt back on.

 

"Fine," he sighs. "You don't have to be a bitch about it…"

 

He leaves and she hears the door slam behind him. She lets out a sigh of relief and drops back onto the covers before scrambling underneath, burying her entire self into a cocoon of shame.

 

"Mija, you look like shit," Daniela tells her the next morning as she slams the salon door behind her. "You need a good café con leche from…"

 

"Shut up," Vanessa grunts, then remembers she's talking to her boss. "Sorry just… don't, okay?"

 

"Okay," Daniela shrugs dramatically. "Trouble in paradise…"

 

Vanessa doesn't visit the bodega for the next three weeks as precaution.


End file.
